


Untitled YehHean fic

by lily_gish



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_gish/pseuds/lily_gish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YehSung falls asleep while watching a movie with HanKyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled YehHean fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 3 years ago as a gift for a Secret Santa gift exchange. Decided to host it over here because, well, I can.

_ **Untitled YehHan Fic** _

 

It wasn't uncommon to see YehSung sprawled out in his bed with his laptop only inches before his face. Nor was it out of the norm to see HanKyung there as well when Shiwon wasn't around to accompany him, one of his favorite films or concert dvd's making their presence known on the screen. It was, however, still fairly new to see them snuggling up to each other, fingers running over the skin on each other's forearms or soft, quick kisses being placed behind an ear or a side of the neck. It didn't take to long before someone began complaining and demanded that they do such things behind closed doors, which YehSung didn't mind. He preferred his privacy.

When Shiwon was shipped out to Taiwan to promote his new movie, YehSung found HanKyung spooning him from behind, an arm wrapped around his waist. He tried to keep his attention focused onto the subtitles and the movie playing before him, but the fingers that were gently tickling his stomach weren't helping as much as they were making him sleepy. The fact that he was finding the movie slightly boring didn't do much but encourage his sudden sleepiness. With a yawn, he decided to close his eyes, only for a few seconds, to revive himself.

Only, that plan didn't work out so much.

When he opened his eyes, assuming it was only a short while later, he found that, not only did he feel rejuvenated, but the credits were scrolling up the screen as well. He stared at the screen in confusion, blinking his eyes a few times as if to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"What the hell happened?" he asked the male behind him, yawning.

"The movie ended," HanKyung answered matter-of-factly, placing a soft kiss behind an ear.

YehSung rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can sort of see that," he muttered. "I meant in the movie. What happened in the movie?"

"Well, if you didn't fall asleep, you'd know." YehSung could practically hear the teasing smile in the other's voice. "And you need to do something about your snoring. You're pretty loud."

"Am not!" Yehsung exclaimed, sitting up to glare down at the older male. Now, it was common knowledge that, yes, he did snore, but he refused to believe he was loud.

But, then, how would he know?

HanKyung only laughed and sat up as well. "Do too. I had to make the movie louder to hear," he teased.

YehSung made a small 'hmph' sound and ejected the movie out of his drive, handing it back to the other, muttering a small comment about the Chinese man being an ass under his breath, which only caused HanKyung to chuckle.

"Don't worry. It was cute at first," he smiled, taking the movie from YehSung and placing into its case. "But then, you just got really loud."

"I hate you," the younger of the two muttered, closing his laptop and placing it on the floor.

"Do not," the other retorted. He placed his movie onto the side and leaned forward, giving the other a quick, chaste kiss. "You don't hate me."

Yehsung couldn't help but smile, but he turned around so his back could face HanKyung. "Well, I hate you right now, so yes. Yes, I do."

"No you don't," he heard HanKyung reply. He heard the sheets rustle gently as the other shifted closer to him, and once his arms wrapped around his waist, YehSung leaned back to rest against him. "You're a bad liar."

"Nn," YehSung replied, not bothering to utter a word, a sign that he was done and over with the conversation at hand. So, HanKyung decided to involve him into something better.

He began pressing kisses behind one of YehSung's ears and let the travel slowly down his neck, smiling as the younger tilted his head to allow him more room. Once his lips met the other's shirt, they traveled across the back of his neck to the opposite side, where they traveled upwards and back behind his ear, coaxing a light, encouraging sound from the other.

HanKyung's fingers found YehSung's sides, brushing themselves up from his waist to his ribs, down to his hips then back up to the ribs again. The younger of the pair allowed this to go on for a short while before turning himself back around to face HanKyung again, wasting no time at all to let his lips brush against the other's, lulling him into a languid kiss. It didn't take long for the other to respond by returning it, but he kept the lazy pace go on for so long before trading it in for a more energetic pace, deepening the kiss in the process.

The China man's thumbs found YehSung's pants' belt loop, pulling them forward until the younger man was in his lap, and once he was, his thumbs pulled out and wrapped around his waist. The kiss went on for a while longer before YehSung pulled away from breath and leaned back in, attaching his lips to the other's throat, kissing and sucking gently at HanKyung's apple. His hands soon found their way under the older's shirt and rested on his bare tummy, finger nails gently scratching at the skin, enticing a soft moan past the other's lips. HanKyung's hands moved down and past the other's hips, fingers slipping into YehSung's back pockets and giving his ass a gentle squeeze as the other's mouth kept working at the other's throat, leaving a small mark then pulling away.

Soon, they were flipped over, with YehSung laying on his back and HanKyung hovering before him. HanKyung pressed his lips against the other's, his tongue slipping past the other's swollen lips. YehSung's own tongue met the older's as his fingers found their way into HanKyung's hair, grasping at the short locks gently before playing with them.

HanKyung's fingers grasped onto the hem of the younger man's shirt, pulling it up to exposed his stomach. He broke the kiss, giving the other a playful smile before re-positioning himself over the over before bending his upper body forward to kiss his abs, enjoying the way the muscles contracted under his touch.

One of his hands found the button of the younger's jeans, pulling it out of the hole that held it in its place before pulling down the zipper. He sat up and patted the other's hips, saying the word 'up' in a slightly demanding tone before grabbing at the waist and pulling them down, being sure to take the under-clothing along, stripping down YehSung's lower half. He let the clothing fall to where ever they may onto the floor and grinned when he glanced up to see YehSung stripping off his own shirt and carelessly discarding it.

HanKyung climbed back over the younger man, kissing him as he felt YehSung's hands begins to pull up his shirt. The kiss broke long enough for it to be stripped off, but lips met again as the article was unceremoniously tossed off to land somewhere onto the floor.

YehSung placed his hand onto the other's shoulder and began to push him back, persuading him into a sitting position, taking the extra effort to keep their lips attached. He smiled into the kiss as his hands worked to un-do HanKyung's pants as he did to his then muttered the word 'off' before laying himself back down against the mattress.

It didn't take very long before the pants came off of HanKyung's person. His upper body reached over YehSung's body and his arms reached out to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a small tube. He took off the lid and poured some of the liquid inside onto one hand, then dipped his fingers into it before changing his position again.

YehSung spread his legs a little to allow HanKyung more room as he slipped a coated finger inside, soon letting it be joined with a second. He leaned over and placed his lips around the tip of the younger man's arousal, letting his tongue swirl around before sucking at it. He heard Yehsung moan then felt his fingers in his hair again, which encouraged him to take more into his mouth.

YehSung's hips moved to HanKyung's administrations, his voice growing louder as fingers brushed against his prostate. His hold on the older man's hair tightened, but not too much. One would not want to pull their partner's hair out, after all.

HanKyung sat up once more and pulled his fingers away, picking up the small tube to squirt more of the liquid into his hands before spreading it over his own erection. He shifted himself back over YehSung then pushed himself inside of the man below him, eliciting groans past both their lips.

The thrusts started out a bit slowly, working up a pace that YehSung could match. As the paces began to match, the younger smirked and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him closer.

"Faster," he whispered as he began working up the quicker pace with his own hips, his smile growing a little wider as the other started to match.

Their lips meshed together again, pulling both partners into a heated and passionate kiss. YehSung dug his fingernails into the other's back, causing HanKyung to moan, which YehSung repeated seconds later as he felt a hand wrap around his own erection and began working its fist around it, moving at the same pace of the rising and falling bodies.

HanKyung was the one to break the kiss, his lips soon covering the YehSung's earlobe, sucking and pulling it gently while softly murmuring to him that he was close to reaching a finish to the act.

YehSung responded with a wordless sound, hands gripping tighter onto the other's skin. He smiled as he heard his name fall from HanKyung's lips as he reached his orgasm moments later, then he himself followed soon after.

Soon, they were back to square one, arms wrapped around each other as they cuddled under the sheets together. YehSung rested his head upon HanKyung's shoulder, eyes starting to droop again. He could hear HanKyung talking, but wasn't bothering to make out any of the words leaving his mouth until he felt a soft tap against a temple.

"Hn?" YehSung responded, turning his face to nuzzle the older man's chest.

"Don't go to sleep before me," he heard HanKyung say as his fingers began brushing through the other's hair.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because you snore loud."

YehSung frowned and soon turned onto his other side so his back would face HanKyung. "I really fucking hate you."


End file.
